someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
N's Room
This is a creepypasta which is based on pokemon Black 2 and White 2. It is written from the character's point of view. N's Room I was heading back from the Elite Four when I stumbled across a path I’d not noticed before. I noticed a figure standing there, looking back at me from the shadows. As soon as it realised I'd seen it, it turned and walked away, lifting its hand up as if to tell me to follow it. I did, silently wondering what I was following, and as we headed through several caves, avoiding the numerous Zweilous and Druddigon, the figure kept stopping and ensuring that I was following. A Cinccino scurried away as it saw me, hurrying in front of this figure and into the next cave, quietly yet respectfully chirping as it passed into it. As we headed into the final cave I saw a decrepit, greying castle with broken arches and crumbling doorways, and we headed in, to see N smiling as he saw us. “Welcome to my current home. It’s been a long journey, hasn’t?” asked N. I nodded and noted that the figure I saw was a Zoroark. “If it’s ok with you, I’d like to be your next opponent. I’ll be upstairs, waiting.” I nodded and with that, N wandered off and I started to really look at this place thoroughly, inspecting the walls for any hidden details. I headed into the first room, disappointed at the barren hallway, and started to hear a familiar melody, yet it seemed… off. It seemed somewhat... warped, tired. Eery? I looked around the room, seeing many scattered and disfigured toys, a half-pipe covered in scratches and a tipped over basketball hoop. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned, my curiosity piqued and saw a strange shadow appear from the other corner of my eye. It was what looked to be a faint shadow of Ghetsis pointing toward the playmat in the middle of the room. I turned to it to see a slightly transparent and younger N, playing with his Minccino, Growlithe and Darumaka. Ghetsis then came into the room, holding something in his arms. It was covered in heavy scratches and looked to be missing a chunk of its ear, its fur was matted and patchy. Ghetsis placed it on the floor in front of N and he looks back at Ghetsis with a look of pure horror and sadness. N then rushed over to his toybox, pulled out a bag of herbs and medicines and sat back down, tending to the pokémon’s many wounds as best as he can. It then looks up to N as I realise it was a Zorua, coughed a bit and started to say weakly, “it was… was… him.“ “No, no, no! Eat this!” shouted N as he placed some of the herbs next to it. The Zorua then coughed some more, bringing up a bit of blood and tried to speak again. It took in a shallow breath and closed its eyes as its body went limp. “Such a shame. Those stupid humans did this to him,” said Ghetsis as he turned away, smirking evilly. N picked up Zorua and started to cry as he hugged it softly. I started to fill up at the sight of this as a hand rested softly on my shoulder. “This is why I’m fighting for my own cause,” whispered N as I turned around. The Zorua was resting on his shoulder, smiling as he looked at N. I stroked it as a tear fell from my cheek to the floor. I wiped my eyes dry as N motioned for me to come upstairs. As I did I noticed the Zorua was fading, the further away from the room we’d gotten until it had disappeared from view at the next door in the hallway. Epilogue I’ll never forget what happened in that room. N explained that he'd seen that same vision when he turned on his music box 3 years ago. He also told me he had confronted Ghetsis about this and he claimed to have done no such thing, yet when N confronted Ghetsis last month, he laughed maniacally and called N a fool and that he was the only human who could truly understand pokemon. As we battled N's pokemon acted normally except for his Zoroark, who seemed to be taking it easy on me. N explained that this was because I was the third person to actually see the vision. I shook both N and Zoroark's hand and paw respectively and headed out. As soon as I’d left his castle I headed to the nearest Pokémon Centre and withdrew my Zorua. I trained it intently for the next few days with it reaching Level 100 easily. It is because of those events I have a new found respect and love for the Zorua evolutionary family, and also a newfound hatred for Ghetsis. But who was that second person to see that vision? Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game